mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbeak
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 9913 - Attack: 1233 - Defense: 873 - Recovery: 934 - } An extremely rare Astromon. Boltwings can create giant infernos, and boast both high HP and the ability to recover large amounts of it if necessary. - Flashwing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12392 - Attack: 1554 - Defense: 1090 - Recovery: 1168 - } "As you would expect from an evolved form, Flashwings can manipulate fire to a greater extent than Boltwings, making them formidable Astromons. Naturally, they are great Astromon to own, but if you are trying to find one, you are going to have to play the long game, because they are extremely rare." - Excerpt from "So You Want to Catch Some Astromons?" by Sylvester Van Arnold - Stormbeak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15488 - Attack: 1950 - Defense: 1363 - Recovery: 1459 - } "We have just received news that cries resembling a Stormbeak's have been heard in the direction of the Magma Crags. As most of our viewers know, those who witness a Stormbeak and thought to be blessed with great fortune, so we can probably expect to see a rush of people to the Magma Crags area." - Quote from Astromon World News. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 9895 - Attack: 990 - Defense: 1281 - Recovery: 795 - } "A while back, a master hatched a white Boltwing, causing a ruckus in the academic community. Usually, an Astromon is white because it possess a light element; however, at the time nobody had ever come across a light Boltwing before." - Quote from a lecture by Prof. Deborah Pitts called "Astromon and On and On..." - Flashwing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12370 - Attack: 1237 - Defense: 1615 - Recovery: 994 - } "Numerous tests were conducted, but I already knew what type of Astromon this Boltwing was. I'd seen it spurt water, so naturally there was no doubt in my mind that it was a water Boltwing." - Quote from a lecture by Prof. Deborah Pitts called "Astromon and On and On..." - Stormbeak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15462 - Attack: 1546 - Defense: 2023 - Recovery: 1242 - } "Was the academic community disappointed that they hadn't made this century's biggest discovery? Perhaps, but I certainly wasn't. On the contrary, I felt incredibly lucky to have witnessed a regular Astromon cause such a stir simply by being a little different. It kind of gives you hope, doesn't it?" - Quote from a lecture by Prof. Deborah Pitts called "Astromon and On and On..." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12130 - Attack: 1007 - Defense: 919 - Recovery: 863 - } "A few years ago, I came across a researcher living in a forest, who said she was in possesion of a rare green Boltwing. Naturally, I didn't believe her at first, but when she took me to her camp, lo and behold there it was. Moments like this are Christmas for explorers like me!" - Excerpt from "Beguiled in the Wild: Notes from a Small Adventurer" by Alfonzo T. Burns - Flashwing = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15174 - Attack: 1261 - Defense: 1153 - Recovery: 1079 - } "White the tree-killing disease spreading like wildfire, the forest was facing a crisis. Owing to the researcher's efforts, the Boltwing had evolved into a Flashwing, and they were not working hard to help rejuvenate the trees. I dread to think what would have happened to the forest if they hadn't intervened." - Excerpt from "Beguiled in the Wild: Notes from a Small Adventurer" by Alfonzo T. Burns - Stormbeak = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18972 - Attack: 1576 - Defense: 1443 - Recovery: 1347 - } "It has been many years since I left the forest, but the memories of my time there remain fresh in my mind. Whenever I check the latest news about the Astromon League, I find myself hoping to see a wood Boltwing, Flashwing, or Stormbeak." - Excerpt from "Beguiled in the Wild: Notes from a Small Adventurer" by Alfonzo T. Burns - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:4 Star